The present invention relates to a connecting part between an operation wire and an operating section in an endoscopic treating instrument.
Generally, the endoscopic treating instrument is so constructed that a flexible sheath into which an operation wire is inserted movably in an axial direction is connected to the operating section at its base end, and a base end of the operation wire is connected to an operating member that is movably arranged in the operating section to correspond to the moving direction of the operation wire.
The operation wire is fixedly covered with a reinforcing metal pipe at its rearward portion so that the operation wire may not be bent at a portion where it is exposed from the flexible sheath, when the operation wire is pushed into the flexible sheath with the operating member.
Some endoscopic treating instruments are available, which is designed so that the flexible sheath side and the operating section side are detachable from each other. In many cases of this type, the operation wire is removable from the flexible sheath in order to enable cleaning of an interior of the flexible sheath or so, after use.
However, the reinforcing metal pipe which is fixed to cover the base end portion of the operation wire is straight and long. Accordingly, when the operation wire which has been removed from the flexible sheath is inserted again into the flexible sheath, the flexible sheath must be straightened in order that the reinforcing metal pipe can be passed through the flexible sheath. This work is troublesome, and sometimes causes the reinforcing metal pipe to be broken by handling error.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a connecting part in an endoscopic treating instrument, which can, not only prevent an operation wire from being bent at the rearward portion, but also facilitate an insertion work of the operation wire into the flexible sheath.
A connecting part in an endoscopic treating instrument according to the invention is provided with a reinforcing cover into which an operation wire is loosely inserted and that is disposed between the base end of a flexible sheath and an operating member in detachable manner with respect to the operation wire. Therefore, not only the operation wire is prevented from being bent at the rearward portion, but the insertion work of the operation wire can be easily conducted without any trouble, when the operation wire which has been removed from the flexible sheath for cleaning and sterilizing purpose is inserted into the flexible sheath again for reassembling.
A connecting part in an endoscopic treating instrument according to a preferred embodiment of the invention includes: an operation wire; a flexible sheath into which the operation wire is inserted axially movably, the flexible sheath being removable from the operation wire; an operating section having a main body to which a base end of the flexible sheath is detachably connected, and an operating member arranged movably with respect to the main body, a base end of the operation wire being detachably connected to the operating member; and a reinforcing cover into which the operation wire is loosely inserted and that prevents bending of the operation wire. The reinforcing cover is preferably provided between the base end of the flexible sheath and the operating member and detachable from the operation wire.
One end of the reinforcing cover may be connected to the operating member, and further, a second reinforcing cover may be additionally provided, which is connected to the main body.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 11-221130 (filed on Aug. 4, 1999), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.